Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image capturing optical lens assembly and an image capturing device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an image capturing optical lens assembly and an image capturing device with a wide field of view applicable to electronic devices.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the popularity of various camera applications with different functionalities, many products, such as household appliances, game consoles, monitors, vehicles, electronic products and mobile devices, are equipped with optical lens assemblies, which are suitable for visual assistances, image identifications and motion detections. Some of the products are required with wider field of view, and even required to be operated in low light environments, such as night surveillance or automobile cameras. However, for conventional optical lens assemblies, it is hard to obtain both large field of view and a large aperture, which would result in insufficient image capturing range or reduced resolution power under low light environments.